


Światłość w ciemności

by 1250



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen, Humor, Post-Slayers Try, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1250/pseuds/1250
Summary: Kolejna wielka przygoda nigdy nie jest zbyt daleko, kiedy nazywasz się Lina Inverse.
Relationships: Filia Ul Copt/Xellos, Gourry Gabriev/Lina Inverse, Zelgadis Greywords/Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun
Kudos: 1





	1. Drużyna znowu razem?

Słońce świeciło wysoko na niebie. Ale on i tak tego nie widział, wysokie drzewa przysłaniały mu wszystko. Szedł przez las, to była niebezpieczna, ale równocześnie najkrótsza droga prowadząca do miasta, w którym dogorywała właśnie jego matka.

\- Hej ty! Stój! - usłyszał nieprzyjazne krzyki. Zza drzew wyłoniły się postacie o potężnych posturach. Niestety, stało się to, czego obawiał się najbardziej. Na jego drodze stanęli bandyci. 

\- Oddawaj wszystko co masz! - odezwał się najwyższy z nich, prawdopodobnie przywódca.

\- Ale ja... - niestety nie miał niczego prócz ziół dla chorej matki.

\- No dalej! Wyskakuj z wszystkiego, albo... - jeden z bandytów przyłożył mu nóż do gardła.

\- Stać!!! - rozległ się głośny okrzyk. Wszyscy spojrzeli w kierunku, z którego dochodził głos.

Na wysokim drzewie stała drobna dziewczyna w stroju przypominającym skrzyżowanie ciuchów Sailorek z "Sailor Moon" z ubraniem Kitany z "Mortal Kombat". Bandyci zdegustowani i zirytowani przyglądali się temu dziwadłu. Najbardziej jednak zawiedziony był wieśniak, ofiara zbójców. Stracił wszelkie nadzieje. Tymczasem dziewczyna o ciemnych włosach, będąca aktualnie w centrum zainteresowania, zaczęła recytować swój monolog:

\- Wy niegodne i fałszywe kreatury! Jak śmiecie w tak piękny dzień napadać na tego biednego, bezbronnego człowieka! Jak możecie napadać na niewinnych obywateli?! Ja, obrończyni uciśnionych i gnębionych nigdy wam tego nie daruję! Może wasza ofiara jest w stanie wam wybaczyć, ale nie ja, wojowniczka i przedstawicielka sprawiedliwości!!! Ukażę was w imieniu księ... Tfu! - ta pomyłka na chwilę zbiła ją z tonu - ...Pokażę wam siłę sprawiedliwości!! - zeskoczyła z drzewa, wykonała w powietrzu salto i pięknie wylądowała na ziemi.

"Perfekcyjny skok" - myślała - "wyszło idealnie". Postanowiła więc zająć się oprawcami. Jednak...

Na polanie nie było już nikogo prócz wieśniaka z rozdziawioną jamą ustną i nienaturalnie wybałuszonymi oczami. Widocznie zbójcy zrozumieli, że wieśniak nie jest na tyle nadziany, by dla  
niego wysłuchiwać tych wszystkich haseł płynących z ust młodej wojowniczki i wystawiać na próbę wytrzymałość swych uszu. 

\- Poszli sobie. Tym lepiej. - przerwała chwilę niezręcznego milczenia. "Widać, uciekli na sam widok wojownika sprawiedliwości" - myślała, była z siebie dumna.

\- Czy nic się panu nie stało? - zwróciła się do niedoszłej ofiary rzezimieszków.

\- N-Nie... - wieśniak doprowadził się w końcu do stanu używalności - Dziękuję panience... i do widzenia! - ruszył w dalszą drogę.

\- Niech pan zaczeka! W tym lesie może być jeszcze wiele bandytów, będzie bezpieczniej jeśli panu potowarzyszę. - zaoferowała swoją pomoc.

"Chyba bezpieczniej dla mnie byłoby iść samemu" - wieśniak nie był przekonany co do swej wybawicielki.

\- Jestem Dil, zmierzam do najbliższego miasta. - odpowiedział w końcu.

\- Ja jestem Amelia - mężczyzna spojrzał na nią przyjaźniej. Dziewczyna zamyśliła się. Myśli Amelii nie mąciły jednak obawy przed bandytami. Męczyła ją jej pomyłka w czasie wygłaszania monologu. Dlaczego się pomyliła? Czy to dlatego, że kogoś jej brakowało?

Tymczasem w pewnej gospodzie...

\- Co to ma znaczyć?! Jak to, nie macie już zapasów?! - rudowłosa dziewczyna była wyraźnie zdenerwowana. Jej złotowłosy towarzysz wchłaniał nieliczne resztki z jej talerza - Chcę dokładki!! - krzyczała. Klienci, wyczuwając kłopoty, już dawno się ulotnili.

\- Bardzo nam przykro, ale... - kelner próbował się jakoś usprawiedliwić - naprawdę nie mamy więcej zapasów. 

\- Nie macie...? - rudowłosa czarodziejka, niezbyt hojnie obdarzona przez naturę, zaczęła kipieć ze złości.

\- Więc ja nie mam cierpliwości! Mega Brand!!! - i nastała cisza.

\- Lina, aż tak nie musiałaś, jedzenie było całkiem smaczne. - blondwłosy najemnik postanowił w końcu się odezwać.

\- A najadłeś się? - panna Inverse najwyraźniej nie odzyskała humoru.

\- Nie. - odpowiedział krótko, acz rzeczowo.

\- No właśnie, więc się nie odzywaj, Gourry! Poza tym...

\- Hmm? 

\- ...nie mieliśmy czym zapłacić.

\- Więc, co dalej? - Gourry'ego przerażała perspektywa spania z nienapełnionym żołądkiem.

\- Potrzebujemy pieniędzy. Trzeba znaleźć jakichś naiwnych bandytów. Ech, w takiej chwili przydałoby się dofinansowanie z Seyruun, albo... - czarodziejka zamyśliła się.

\- Nie mamy pieniędzy nawet na jedzenie, więc jak kupimy miecz dla mnie? - Gourry tęsknił za swoim Mieczem Światła.

\- Właśnie! Przecież Filia nie dała nam wynagrodzenia za uratowanie świata. - Lina próbowała złapać się ostatniej deski ratunku.

\- Sama jej powiedziałaś, że nie chcesz wynagrodzenia. - mózg Gourry'ego zaczął pracować na szybszych obrotach.

\- Nie powiedziałam tego tak dosłownie.

\- Wszystkie smoki ze świątyni Filii zginęły, więc... kto by zapłacił? - Gourry zabłysnął inteligencją.

\- Kurde, racja. - Lina powoli traciła nadzieję - Ale pozostali nam bandyci!

Przechodni dziwnie spoglądali w ich stronę.

\- Y... Widzisz tu gdzieś bandytów?

\- Tu jest las, więc muszą być w lesie! Dalej, Gourry, lecimy! - i pobiegła w stronę lasu, a za nią podążył jej towarzysz.

\- Ale... Ale ja nie umiem latać! - krzyknął w jej stronę Gourry.

Czarodziejka zaliczyła glebę. 

\- Cholera! - przywódca bandytów nie był w dobrym humorze.

\- Nie dość, że rzadko kiedy ktoś zapuszcza się w głąb lasu, to w dodatku, gdy już znajdziemy ofiarę, nam zawsze ktoś musi przeszkodzić! Tym razem jakaś zwariowana orędowniczka sprawiedliwości!

\- Szefie, ten facet i tak nie wyglądał na bogacza. - jeden z jego podwładnych próbował go udobruchać.

\- Milcz! Moja duma tego nie zniesie, jeżeli kogoś nie okradnę! Choćby bezdomnego psa! - szef wpadał w coraz większą furię - Chodźcie, wracamy! Może ta mała miała coś przy sobie, a jeśli nie, to weźmiemy ją na zakładnika.

Zbójcy odpowiedzieli mu zgodnym chórem i już mieli rzucić się w pogoń, gdy zjawiła się...

\- Fireball!

Ci bandyci, którzy uniknęli czaru zaczęli panicznie uciekać. Na placu boju pozostał tylko szef bandytów. Przed nim stała drobna dziewczyna z rudą czupryną, a za nią blondwłosy mężczyzna.

\- Jestem... cholernie głodną czarodziejką, Liną Inverse, pogromczynią bandytów, mistrzynią czarnej magii, największą, najpiękniejszą... - kontynuowała czarodziejka.

\- Kolejna *wzdech*... - były przywódca zbójców nie miał siły na większy komentarz.

\- ...więc oddawaj całe złoto jakie masz, jeśli Ci życie miłe!!! - Lina była na granicy wytrzymałości. Jej żołądek domagał się jedzenia.

\- Słuchaj, płaska desko, guzik mnie obchodzi kim jesteś i jak się nazywasz i nie mam... - nie zdołał dokończyć, bo Lina mu przerwała.

\- Flare Arrow!!! - Lina nie wytrzymała. Podniosła za fraki bandytę (a raczej to, co z niego zostało) i zaczęła na niego wrzeszczeć - Złoto! Szybko! Moja cierpliwość się kończy!

"Chyba już się skończyła" - pomyślał Gourry.

\- ...nie mam... pieniędzy... - i wyzionął ducha. Lina puściła jego zwłoki i zemdlała... z głodu.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu. Dziękuję panience za miłe towarzystwo.

\- Ależ nie ma za co. Do widzenia!

\- Do widzenia panienko! - i oddalił się z myślą: "w końcu się od niej uwolniłem".

Nagle ciszę zagłuszył odgłos przypominający burczenie brzucha.

\- Ojej, chyba zgłodniałam. No nic, znajdę jakąś gospodę. - i udała się na poszukiwania raju wszelkich głodomorów. Nie zwracała uwagi na ludzi, którzy przyglądali jej się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Lina, co chcesz zrobić, przecież nie okradniemy gospody... prawda? - Gourry był ciekaw co też czarodziejka tym razem wymyśli.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, za kogo ty mnie masz? - Gourry dla swojego dobra wolał nie udzielić odpowiedzi.

\- Słuchaj! Plan jest taki: zamówimy żarcie, najemy się, poskarżymy się, że jedzenie było przeraźliwie ohydne i... dlatego nie zapłacimy za nie rachunku. Zrozumiałeś, półgłówku?

\- Chyba tak. - Gourry z pustym żołądkiem nie był niczego pewien.

Słońce już zachodziło. Głodna Amelia odnalazła w końcu swój obiekt poszukiwań. Już myślała o tym, gdzie spędzi dzisiejszą noc. Weszła do gospody i usłyszała znajome głosy.

\- Gourry! Ten kurczak jest mój!

\- Ty zjadłaś mojego!

Amelia ucieszyła się na widok starych przyjaciół.

\- Lina-san! Gourry-san!

Gourry spojrzał w stronę Amelii. Lina wykorzystała chwilę nieuwagi swego towarzysza i odzyskała skradzione mięsiwo. Amelia rzuciła się w ramiona Liny. Goście z gospody z zainteresowaniem obserwowali dziwną trójkę przybyszów.

\- Amelia? Co ty tu robisz? - Lina była równie zdziwiona, co Amelia.

\- To długa historia.

\- Siadaj - w głowie Liny zaświtał pomysł - pewnie jesteś głodna.

Po skonsumowaniu przeogromnej ilości jadła, zapłaceniu przez Amelię przeogromnego rachunku i znalezieniu odpowiedniego miejsca na noc, przyjaciele mogli w końcu porozmawiać.

\- No więc, ja i Gourry nie mamy konkretnego celu podróży, to miasto było akurat po drodze. Aktualnie szukamy miecza dla Gourry'ego, prawda Gourry?

Odpowiedziało im tylko chrapanie.

\- Nieważne, a ty Amelio?

\- Ja wyruszyłam w świat szerzyć sprawiedliwość, a poza tym... chcę odnaleźć siostrę. - Amelia posmutniała.

\- Acha, a ten... strój? - Lina spojrzała z politowaniem na odzienie Amelii.

W tym momencie Amelia odzyskała humor. 

\- Doszłam do wniosku, że bohater walczący o miłość i sprawiedliwość, powinien mieć specjalny strój, który wyróżniałby go z pośród tłumu. Na jego widok, złoczyńcy będą umierać ze strachu.

"Chyba raczej ze śmiechu" - Lina skomentowała to jedynie w myślach. Amelia po płomiennej przemowie, usiadła.

\- Znów jesteśmy razem. Brakuje tylko... - księżniczka zacięła się.

\- Zela... - Lina dokończyła za nią. 


	2. W imię księżyca!

Niebo było bezchmurne, księżyc świecił jasnym blaskiem. Przez las szedł zakapturzony mężczyzna. Przystanął i spojrzał na księżyc. Wyraźnie było widać, że za kilka dni będzie pełnia. Usiadł pod drzewem i zdjął kaptur. Światło księżyca odbiło się na jego włosach metalicznym blaskiem.

Minęło wiele dni od kiedy był w podróży. Zresztą, on zawsze podróżował, wciąż szukał tego samego. Wciąż szukał i wciąż nie mógł znaleźć.

Był spragniony, uchylił więc z butli kilka łyków czystej wody. Na butli zawieszona była bransoletka. Spojrzał na nią, przypomniał sobie...

***

Wrócili razem do Seyruun, tam wszyscy się rozstali. No, niezupełnie, Gourry oczywiście podążył za Liną. Już miał odejść, kiedy usłyszał...

\- Ze... Zelgadis-san! 

Odwrócił się. Amelia patrzyła na niego z nadzieją w oczach. 

\- Czy pan musi? Nie może pan zostać? Tu... - urwała, nie dokończyła.

\- Wiesz, że muszę.

\- Ale... Czy to jest aż takie istotne? - spuściła wzrok, nie potrafiła wyznać tego co leżało jej na sercu.

Nie odpowiedział. Dla niego to pytanie brzmiało: czy to jest dla ciebie najważniejsze? Sam nie był niczego pewien. Amelia zdjęła bransoletkę z ręki i podała mu ją.

\- Proszę, niech pan weźmie... Na szczęście...

Podszedł do niej i pocałował ją w policzek. Zarumieniła się.

\- Wrócę... - powiedział cicho odchodząc, jednak był pewien, że ona słyszała.

***

Wciąż zwracała się do niego per "pan". Tak oficjalnie, choć tyle razem podróżowali, przeżyli, choć byli... Właśnie, kim byli dla siebie?

Oparł się wygodnie o drzewo i zasnął. 

Mgła, wilgoć. Czuła przeraźliwe zimno. Biel, nie widziała nic prócz bieli i szarości. 

\- Gdzie ja jestem?! - zadała pytanie, nie usłyszała jednak odpowiedzi. Wiatr targał jej złote włosy. Padał śnieg. Obraz zaczął robić się coraz bardziej wyraźny. To miejsce przypominało jej... świątynię Starożytnych Smoków.

Nagle przeszył ją dreszcz gdy usłyszała przeraźliwy krzyk.

Zerwała się szybko. Była cała spocona i dyszała ciężko. Upewniła się czy na pewno była we własnym łóżku. Tak, to był tylko sen. 

\- Uch, co to było za miejsce? To nie mogła być Świątynia Starożytnych Smoków. I kto krzyczał? - spojrzała na koszyk, w którym leżał malutki smok. 

Co oznaczał ten sen? Poczucie winy? A może to był sen proroczy? Jeśli tak, to co przedstawiał? Przeszłość, przyszłość, czy może... teraźniejszość?

Niestety, nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć na własne pytania. Nie mogła jednak pozostawić tego tak bez komentarza. Wstała zrobić sobie herbatę, i tak nie mogłaby już usnąć.

Nastał ranek. Podjęła decyzję, nie może siedzieć bezczynnie. Musi odnaleźć Linę, była pewna, że ten sen miał z nią coś wspólnego.

Kiedy odchodziła, czerwony lis wraz z wyższym od siebie towarzyszem stał na ganku. 

\- Szefie, kiedy wrócisz? - Jirasowi cisnęły się łzy do oczu, naprawdę przyzwyczaił się do takiego życia. Tylko ich czworo w jednym domu i zarazem sklepie. On, Gravos, szef i Valgarv-sama. A teraz to właściwie już Val.

Filia nie odpowiedziała. Odwróciła się tylko i uśmiechnęła się na zapewnienie, że nic jej nie grozi. Choć tak naprawdę sama nie była tego pewna. Bała się trochę pozostawiać Vala samego pod ich opieką, ale nie miała wyboru, nie chciała go w to mieszać.

\- Aaaaaaaaaam... - Lina przeciągnęła się w łóżku leniwie. Teraz kiedy spotkali Amelię nie będą mieli żadnych problemów finansowych. Tyle że trzeba będzie jej pomóc w szukaniu siostry, znaleźć odpowiedni miecz dla Gourry'ego i jeszcze sposób na powiększenie...

\- Lina-san! Proszę wstawać! - wołanie Amelii wyrwało ją z tych przyjemnych rozmyślań. Nie miała ochoty wstawać, ale burczenie w brzuchu było nie do zniesienia.

Przy śniadaniu jak zwykle walczyła z Gourrym o każdy kawałek jedzenia. Amelia była wyraźnie zadowolona, choć wciąż kogoś jej brakowało.

\- Lina-san, to w którą stronę zmierzamy? - zapytała kiedy Lina już kończyła posiłek.

\- Hmm, nie zastanawiałam się jeszcze. Podobno w tym mieście znajduje się duża biblioteka zawierająca unikatowe księgi i informacje. Po śniadaniu tam czegoś poszukamy.

"Oczywiście, wiedziałam, że nie trafiła do tego miasta tak zupełnie przypadkowo..." - myślała Amelia z niewyraźną miną.

Jak postanowiła, tak zrobili. Zaraz po skończonym śniadaniu udali się do ogromnej biblioteki, która była największą (i zarazem jedyną) chlubą tego miasta. 

\- Lina-san, czego tak konkretnie tu szukamy?

\- Y... Różnych rzeczy! - odpowiedziała jej wymijająco - Najlepiej zajrzeć do najstarszych ksiąg.

Zwróciła uwagę na Gourry'ego, który z wielkim zaangażowaniem czytał książkę. "To niemożliwe! Gourry i książka?!" - pomyślała. Obiekt jej zainteresowania niespodziewanie podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią.

\- Lina... - na jego twarzy widać było powagę.

\- Hm? - Linę zamurowało.

\- Ja...

\- Tak, Gourry? - Uniósł książkę i wskazał palcem na...

\- W tej książce są fajne obrazki! - wykrzyknął z uśmiechem.

*GLEBA*

\- A już się bałam... - wydukała ostatkiem sił miedzianowłosa.

Amelia pogrążona była w swoich własnych myślach kiedy nagle jej uwagę przykuła czarna książka bez tytułu. Wspięła się (tzn. użyła Levitation) na najwyższą półkę i sięgnęła po księgę. Już miała zajrzeć do środka gdy...

\- Przepraszam, ale zamykamy! - pojawił się chłopak pracujący w bibliotece.

\- Zamykacie? Przecież dopiero po 11! - oburzyła się rudowłosa czarodziejka.

\- Tak, ale dzisiaj miasto obchodzi święto i musimy zamknąć wcześniej. Bardzo nam przykro. - chłopak z personelu próbował się tłumaczyć.

\- Jakież znowu święto? - Lina miała ochotę na rzucenie fireball'em.

\- Wy zamykacie, to znaczy że wszystko będzie zamknięte? - Gourry zaczął rozumować.

\- N-no tak.

\- Gospody też?! - Lina wystraszyła się. 

\- W-wszystko - chłopaka przeszył dreszcz strachu - ale tylko do rana.

\- Tylko?! Nie wytrzymam tak długo bez jedzenia! Dalej, wynośmy się stąd! - spojrzała na pozostałych towarzyszy.

\- Jestem za! - Gourry spojrzał na swój brzuch.

\- W ramach przeprosin proszę przyjąć te cukierki! - podał Linie paczkę cukierków.

\- Przepraszam, czy mogę pożyczyć tę książkę? - Amelia zwróciła się do chłopaka.

\- Tak, tylko proszę już opuścić bibliotekę! - wykrzyczał zdesperowany. W ten sposób cała trójka wylądowała przed biblioteką.

Wszystko było szczelnie zamknięte. Miasto świeciło pustkami.

\- Co im odbiło? - Linie się to nie podobało.

\- Przygotowują się. - usłyszeli obcy głos za sobą. Należał do dziewczyny o granatowych włosach i zielonych oczach, ubrana była dość dziwnie. Włosy jej splątane były w warkocz.

\- Hmm... - Lina zmierzyła ją wzrokiem - Ty też nie jesteś stąd? 

\- Tak, ale to nieistotne. 

\- Wie pani do czego się przygotowują? - Amelię najwyraźniej nie interesowało jej pochodzenie.

\- Do obrzędów. Na końcu miasta, na wzgórzu znajduje się świątynia księżyca. Dziś będzie pełnia i będą składać ofiarę przed ołtarzem...

\- Robią to podczas każdej pełni? - Linie wydawało się to głupotą.

\- Nie, zbliża się zaćmienie i dlatego... Przygotowują się do tego wydarzenia.

\- Nigdy nie widziałam zaćmienia. - Amelia zaczęła rozmyślać, jakie to może być romantyczne.

"Świątynia księżyca... jeszcze trochę, a będą oddawać cześć nawet chmurom" - Lina myślała zdegustowana. Nieznajoma uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo i wskazała palcem na wzgórze, na którym stała świątynia. Wszyscy spojrzeli w tym kierunku. Lina odwróciła się po chwili.

\- A kim ty...? - przerwała, bo nieznajomej już nie było - Gdzie ona zniknęła?

\- Lina, może zobaczymy te obrzędy? - Gourry nie przejął się zniknięciem nieznajomej.

\- W sumie... Może zobaczymy coś ciekawego...

Tak więc postanowili zostać i zobaczyć cóż będzie się działo w nocy. Tymczasem udali się do lasu poszukać jeziora i co za tym idzie, wszelkiego bogactwa kryjącego się w jeziorze. Zanim zabrali się do czegokolwiek spałaszowali cukierki dane im przez chłopaka z biblioteki. 

Kiedy Lina i Gourry usiłowali złowić obiad, Amelia mogła w końcu zajrzeć do tajemniczej księgi.

Na pierwszej stronie znajdował się obrazek przedstawiający lustro. Na pozostałych stronach napisane było w nieznanym języku, tak więc Amelia niczego ciekawego się nie dowiedziała.

\- Amelia, to ta książka, którą wzięłaś z biblioteki? - Lina zainteresowała się.

\- Wypożyczyłam, ja ją oddam. - Amelia jako czempion sprawiedliwości czuła się zobowiązana do zwrotu tej książki - Tak, to ona. 

\- I pisze w niej coś ciekawego?

\- Nie wiem, nie potrafię odczytać.

\- Pokaż. - Amelia podała jej książkę. - Hmm, to chyba tajemny język elfów, nie da rady, nie odczytamy. Gdzie tu znaleźć elfa?

Amelia spochmurniała, nic jej ostatnio nie wychodzi.

Nadeszła noc. Lina, Amelia i Gourry zaszyli się w świątyni, tak, aby byli niezauważeni dla mieszkańców. Byli obcy, więc ich obecność tutaj mogłaby wzbudzić pewne kontrowersje.

Z ich kryjówki doskonale mogli obserwować co działo się w świątyni. Lina zastanawiała się czy to nie bogactwa będą ofiarą. Na samą myśl zabłysły jej oczy.

\- Lina-san, musimy tu siedzieć? - znajdowali się w ciasnej klitce, jakby na strychu - Czuję się jak przestępca.

\- Amelio, przecież nie możemy rzucać się w oczy. Jutro z samego rana najemy się, ty oddasz tę nieczytelną książkę i wynosimy się z tego zadupia. Zrozumiano?

Amelia nie odpowiedziała, miała złe przeczucia. Natomiast Gourry był bardzo senny, poza tym nie najedli się tymi rybami do syta.

Ktoś zaczął grać na organach. Najwyraźniej ceremonia rozpoczęła się. Ludzie zgromadzeni w świątyni zaczęli modlić się w nieznanym języku. Na ołtarzu stał mężczyzna odziany w srebrne szaty, zapewne kapłan ze świątyni. Zgromadzeni umilkli. Ktoś nadal grał na organach.

Dwóch mężczyzn przyprowadziło do ołtarza kobietę. Miała zakneblowane usta. Jednak w jej twarzy i oczach można było wyczytać, że panicznie się boi. Wyrywała się, lecz była za słaba. Kapłan objął wystraszoną i dygoczącą dziewczynę.

\- Czy... to jest ta ofiara? - szeptała Lina z niedowierzaniem w oczach. Amelia bała się, a Gourry nie rozumiał o co chodzi.

\- Będziemy musieli jej pomóc, jeśli chcą ją zabić. - wydusiła z siebie Amelia. Było jednak za późno. Kapłan pochylił się i zatopił zęby w szyi dziewczyny. Po chwili opadła nieżywa. Wszystkim zgromadzonym zaświeciły się oczy, a długie zęby stały się bardzo widoczne. Wydali z siebie charakterystyczny okrzyk. 

\- Pełnia księżyca! To nasza noc! - kapłan w końcu się odezwał. Amelia nie wytrzymała, zaczęła krzyczeć...

\- W... W-wa... Wampiry?!! - Lina nie zdążyła jej uciszyć. Wszyscy zwrócili ku nim twarze. Muzyka ucichła.


	3. Gdzie wampir nie może...

Na wzgórzu nad miastem, zdawałoby się wymarłym, stał mężczyzna w ciemnych szatach, w ręku trzymał laskę. Jego fioletowe włosy powiewały na wietrze. Uśmiechnął się szelmowskim uśmiechem.

\- Pełnia księżyca... - otworzył oczy, które nie często otwiera - Księżyc zakryje słońce. Czas kiedy ciemność pokona światło... - zamilkł i zniknął.

Zelgadis szedł przez las. Spojrzał w niebo.

\- Pełnia księżyca, nie spodziewałem jej się tak szybko. - czasami mówił sam do siebie. W końcu nie miał się do kogo odezwać.

Zdecydowanie kogoś mu brakowało. Z początku nie był zachwycony ich towarzystwem. Wręcz go drażnili. A teraz? Brakowało mu ich. Naprawdę się przywiązał, oni nie robili problemów z powodu jego chimerzej natury.

Tak, byli jego przyjaciółmi. A może nawet czymś więcej?

\- Dokąd zmierzasz, Zelgadis-san? - usłyszał znajomy głos. Odwrócił się, tajemniczy kapłan był jak zwykle uśmiechnięty, miał zamknięte oczy.

\- Czego chcesz, Xellos? - Zelgadisa nie ucieszyła jego obecność, wciąż miał mu wiele za złe.

\- Hmm... Ja? Absolutnie nic. - uśmiech nie zniknął z jego twarzy.

\- Nie baw się ze mną, nie przyszedłeś tu na pewno żeby się przywitać! 

Xellos nie odpowiedział, więc Zelgadis, nie zważając na jego obecność, ruszył dalej. 

\- Ja nic od ciebie nie chcę, ale twoi przyjaciele na pewno...

\- Co takiego?! - Zel odwrócił się, Mazoku już jednak nie było. Na trawie leżała rolka papieru. Zelgadis podszedł i podniósł ją.

\- Mapa...?

\- W nogi!!! - krzyknęła czarodziejka, po czym zaczęła uciekać. Amelia i Gourry ruszyli w ślad za nią.

Mieszkańcy będący aktualnie wampirami rzucili się za nimi w pogoń. W świątyni pozostał jedynie kapłan i martwe ciało jego ofiary. Nagle za nim pojawiła się dziewczyna z warkoczykiem.

\- Świetnie się spisałeś, Coldi. - zwróciła się do kapłana. 

\- Nie, to pani ich tu zwabiła. 

\- Nieważne, zajmij się resztą. - powiedziała i zniknęła. 

\- Moi poddani wszystkim się zajmą. To tylko kwestia czasu.

Tymczasem u naszych herosów...

\- Lina-san! Są tuż za nami! - krzyczała Amelia.

\- Wiem, w ten sposób im nie uciekniemy! Że też musieli wybudować świątynię na wzgórzu! 

\- Więc co robimy? - Gourry.

\- Gourry, złap się mnie! Ray Wing! - panna Inverse z Gourrym na plecach zaliczyła glebę.

Amelia spojrzała na nią zdziwiona.

\- Ray Wing! Ray Wing! Ray Wing!! Cholera!!! Co jest?! - Lina była wyraźnie wkurzona, zaczęła machać rękami.

\- Levitation! - spróbowała Amelia jednak nic się nie stało.

\- Nie działa! - Gourry'emu też nie było do śmiechu.

\- Trudno! Musimy znaleźć jakieś skróty i dostać się do miasta. Tam łatwiej będzie ich zgubić! Szybko, za mną!

I ruszyli za Liną. Odległość między nimi, a spragnionymi krwiopijcami cały czas malała.

\- Lina-san! Tędy! - wbiegli do jaskini.

\- Amelio, jeżeli z tej jaskini nie będzie wyjścia to Cię uduszę!

Na szczęście znaleźli tajemne wyjście.

\- Świetnie! W tym stanie nie myślą rozważnie, więc mamy nad nimi kilka minut przewagi. - na twarzy Liny pojawił się niewyraźny uśmiech.

Udało im się znaleźć ścieżkę prowadzącą do miasta. Opadali z sił, jednak nie mogli zwolnić. Te potwory na pewno nie odczuwały zmęczenia, tylko niepochamowaną rządzę krwi.

Wszystkie budynki były pozamykane, więc przedzierali się do nich przez okna. 

\- Cholera, co to za miejsce? Miasto wampirów? I nikt o tym wcześniej nie wiedział? - Lina była wkurzona i głodna. Niestety nie znaleźli jedzenia. Widać, wampiry przygotowały się na taką ewentualność.

\- I co teraz? Dlaczego nasza magia nie działa? - Amelia była równie zdezorientowana.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, ale jeszcze dziś rano przysmażyłam Gourry'ego fireballem.

\- Już wiem! Pewnie macie te... miesięczne dni! - wyparował Gourry, jednak nie zdążył pożałować tego komentarza...

*ŁUP*

\- Ty się lepiej nie odzywaj półgłówku! Kałamarnico! Oś...

\- Lina-san! - Amelia jej przerwała - Po drugiej stronie lasu znajduje się inne miasto, "Fir"! Może tam znajdziemy pomoc?

\- Dobra, wynosimy się! - Lina spojrzała ukradkiem przez okno - Nie widzę ich i nie słyszę. Chyba nas zgubili. - wyszli tak jak weszli, przez okna.

\- Szybko, w stronę lasu! - pospieszyli się, jednak drogę zagrodził im kapłan, którego widzieli w świątyni księżyca.

\- Już państwo opuszczają nasze rodzinne miasto? - był inny niż wszyscy, nie postradał rozumu. 

\- Gourry, Hikari no Ken!

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie mam już miecza!

\- No tak, cholera! - Lina nie wiedziała co robić, słychać już było zbliżające się potwory. Przyjrzała się kapłanowi bliżej, tym razem dokładnie widać było jego oczy. Kocie oczy.

\- M-mazoku...? - wykrztusiła z siebie gdy otoczyły ich hordy, spragnionych krwi wampirów...

Zelgadis nie wiedział dlaczego, ale postanowił zagrać w grę podstępnego kapłana. "Gdzie ta mapa mnie zaprowadzi?" - pytał siebie w myślach - "Jeżeli Xellos czegoś by chciał, zabrałby to chyba sam, a nie wplątywał mnie w jakieś pułapki. A jeżeli Lina i Gourry są w niebezpieczeństwie i chce im pomóc to dlaczego sam im nie pomoże? Woli żebym ja to zrobił?" Niestety, działania tajemniczego kapłana były dla niego jak zwykle niejasne. Nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć jego postępowania. A może Mazoku nie można zrozumieć? Czy on we wszystkim miał swój interes? Różne myśli nawiedzały teraz jego głowę. Przyspieszył kroku i już niedługo minął drogowskaz z napisem "Witamy w Frost City". Dotarł do miasta umarłych... 

Znajdowali się w budynku przypominającym połączenie więzienia z pałacem. Prócz tego, że znajdowali się w celi, ich ręce były przymocowane do ścian.

\- Fantastycznie, Mazoku mieszają w tym palce... Ech, mam dosyć tego nowego świata! 

\- Nowego? - Gourry spojrzał na Linę pytająco.

\- Nieważne, nie łap mnie za słówka ptasi móżdżku!

*BUUUUUURRRK*

\- Na dodatek jestem głodna! I po co te kajdany!? Przecież nie możemy czarować! - Lina zaczęła machać nogami, musiała się jakoś wyładować.

\- Tylko dlaczego? - Amelia zadała sensowne pytanie. 

\- Chcę jeść! Dajcie nam chociaż tych cukierków! - krzyczał rozpaczliwie Gourry.

\- Cukierków? - nagle Amelia przypomniała sobie o cukierkach podarowanych im przez chłopaka z biblioteki.

\- Jasne! - Lina zaczęła rozumować - To wszystko było ukartowane! Nie wiem co dodali do tych cukierków, ale to one uniemożliwiają nam używanie magii... Ale byłam naiwna, to od początku było podejrzane.

Amelia rozejrzała się po całym więzieniu. Nie było nikogo kto by ich pilnował. Jednak zobaczyła kogoś w innej celi. Leżał tam człowiek, którego już kiedyś spotkała. Tylko gdzie? "No tak! To ten pan, którego oprowadziłam przez las!"

\- Proszę pana!? Nic panu nie jest? - nie odpowiedział jednak, był nieprzytomny.

\- Widzę, że nie jesteśmy tu jedynymi ofiarami. - Lina znów zaczęła coś kalkulować kiedy zjawił się Mazoku ze świątyni wraz z dwoma służącymi. Z ich ust kapała ślina, jednak byli wierni swemu panu. Nie mogli zakosztować ich krwi. Jeszcze nie teraz.

\- Co masz zamiar z nami zrobić? - rudowłosa zwróciła się do kapłana.

\- To proste, staniecie się ofiarą dla naszego władcy.

\- Władcy? Czyli kogo? - kapłan nie odpowiedział, uśmiechnął się tylko perfidnie.

\- Zajmijcie się nimi. - zwrócił się do swoich podwładnych.

Kamiennoskóry mag i szermierz zarazem, przemierzał puste ulice. Nie było nikogo. Tylko przytłaczająca cisza.

Czuł jednak czyjąś obecność. Zwrócił wzrok w kierunku największego budynku, zdecydowanie wyróżniającego się spośród pozostałych. Przypominał zamczysko.

\- Są tam! - wykrzyknął i pobiegł w kierunku tajemniczego obiektu, najszybciej jak potrafił. Czuł, że jego przyjaciele są w niebezpieczeństwie. Nie, byli czymś więcej niż przyjaciółmi. Byli jego rodziną. 

Linę, Amelię i Gourry'ego wprowadzono do dużego pomieszczenia. Otoczone było przez mieszkańców wioski, którzy z pragnieniem w oczach przyglądali się swym przyszłym ofiarom.  
Przywiązano ich do potężnych słupów. Zapanowała cisza.

\- Ja nie chcę umierać... - Amelia z łzami w oczach.

\- Dałam radę Shabranigdo, Fibrizzo, Dark Starowi, a pogrzebią mnie jakieś bezmózgie, podrzędne wampiry?!

\- Jestem głodny. - wtrącił inteligentnie Gourry. 

Przed nimi stanął kapłan w srebrzystych szatach. Miał długie (do połowy pleców) czarne włosy i błękitne oczy. Wystawił swe zęby.

\- Czas kończyć zabawę panno Inverse. Od kogo zaczniemy? Od tej małej. - już pochylał się nad zrozpaczoną Amelią, gdy...

*TRZASK*

Przez ogromne okno wdarł się mężczyzna w szarym odzieniu. Zdjął kaptur.

\- Zelgadis-san! - Amelia płakała, ale tym razem ze szczęścia.

\- Zel! 

Wampiry rzuciły się na niego, spragnione ludzkiej krwi.

*CRACK*

Bez skutku, wampirze zęby nie były w stanie przebić się przez kamienną skórę. Zel wybiegł z zamku, chciał ich odciągnąć od Liny i reszty. Wampiry posłusznie podążyły za nim. Na to czekał.

\- Dug Haut! - zaklęcie było skuteczne jednak nie dosięgło wszystkich. Było ich zbyt wielu. Jednak przestali go atakować. Nagle przed nim pojawił się Mazoku w srebrzystych szatach, ich przywódca.

\- Zmierz się ze mną!

Zelgadis spojrzał na niego, zacisnął pięści. Musiał dać sobie z nim radę. Od tego zależało życie jego przyjaciół: Liny, Gourry'ego i... Amelii. "Jak śmiał skrzywdzić Amelię?!" - wściekł się.

\- Więc walczmy... Goz Vu Rou! - zaczęła się walka na śmierć i życie.

**Author's Note:**

> 2003-11-18


End file.
